Only Classic Heroes
by dream-maker016
Summary: Of heroism, birthdays and 4am conversations. We don't act like it all the time, but through it all we're family.


**Wow. It's been a long, long time. So long I've gotten a new laptop and downloaded Word again, so it doesn't even recognize the name 'Nico.' I almost cried- just kidding. Though it really was sad. I've also changed my username from StygianShadows13 and deleted most of my PJO stories upon realizing they weren't my best and deciding it was time for a fresh start. So yeah, I'm back! If you've never read anything or talked to me, I'm extremely friendly, dark and sarcastic. Feel free to give me criticism or advice or ask for advice or whatever you feel like doing. I don't tolerate unnecessary rudeness, especially in the form of anonymous reviews, so put it nicely and we'll be cool. Reviews=happiness=more stories and as awesomegirl13 would write, there is Starbucks in that cycle somewhere too ;)**

**...**

Nico couldn't sleep.

He really could not help the fact that he was naturally drawn to darkness. Loosely defined, he was a creature of the underworld. And, in those terms, that meant that every night he had to fight his nocturnal urge. Hell, if it weren't for Chiron's strict orders, he wouldn't even bother. Contrary to popular belief, gawking relentlessly at someone as they ate their breakfast was often, though it happened regularly, was still often _not _enjoyed by both parties involved in the stare. More often than not, Nico would just give them a death glare, and whatever new camper that had been looking at him was guaranteed to never do so again. That part, however, Nico did rather enjoy.

At three-thirty am, he decided that getting any sleep before dawn just wasn't plausible anymore. Slipping out of bed, he contemplated visiting the one person he knew would mot definitely entertain him, whether intentionally or not. For purely selfish reasons, he melted into the shadows.

What Nico really was _not _expecting to see was Percy Jackson, lying across the top bunk, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. Every inch and pore of his posture and expression screamed 'distraught.' Against his better judgment, Nico was concerned.

"Percy?" He voiced hesitantly, taking a careful step forward. Percy merely looked toward him and raised his eyebrows. Nico was… shocked, to say the least. For the first time, his cousin didn't look like a hero, or a complete goofball, or even a light hearted, easy going teenager. For the first time out of battle that he could remember, Percy looked… like an eighteen year old demigod.

"Yeah, what's up Nico?" Percy wondered idly, slowly sitting up until he was cross legged. Nico was now at the edge of his bunk bed, his chin resting on his folded arms atop the side of Percy's bunk.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Being up this time is normal for me." Nico pointed out, sliding into the open spot Percy had created by sitting up. They both sat there with crossed legs, just watching the other across from them until Percy broke the silence.

"Just… thinking." He admitted vaguely, a frown on the edge of his lips and even more dominant in his eyes.

"What's troubling you, young grasshopper?" Nico asked effectively, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm older than you by four years, Di Angelo." He answered testily, but Nico just smirked smugly.

"I'm over eighty years old, Jackson." Nico retorted quickly. He tilted his head to the side curiously, a serious look adorning his features. "Talk to me, Perce."

"I don't think you'd really understand." Percy admonished, and Nico sighed.

"What is it? Annabeth?" he pressed. Percy shook his head. "Troubles of being a prophecy kid?"

When Percy didn't reply, he knew he'd gotten it right.

"Ah. Hard to be the Golden Boy, isn't it?" Nico wondered knowingly.

"Yeah, actually. It's extremely difficult to feel like a polished trophy placed on a freaking pedestal. To be made a hero when you aren't." Percy confessed sadly, and Nico raised his eyebrows.

"Well you are to them." He pointed out, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"That's ridiculous. Sure, I helped a lot, but that's only because I'm a bit stronger as a Big Three kid. Everyone's saying we couldn't have won without me, but we also couldn't have won without Annabeth, Grover, Rachel, Thalia, the hunters, the list goes on!" He pointed out in return, frustration apparent.

"Right, but we're the ones that aren't looking at you like biggest hero, aren't we? We needed everyone, but if just one of the Demeter cabin or Hermes wasn't there, we'd have been okay. And they know that. But they know that you- you were indispensable. After everything you did, too: the lightning bolt, the Fleece, the labyrinth, all the fights you've won- not to mention your sword fighting- they look up to you, dude." Nico shrugged, explaining everything he knew they felt- he'd felt it too, once upon a time when his ten year old self looked up at the boy that had saved him and his sister.

"That's not me being heroic though! That's me… just doing the best I could to save what I had." Percy struggled to show him, and Nico smiled wryly.

"And _that_ is the mark of a true hero."

Percy stayed silent, knowing Nico was telling the truth. And what he hated most was that he knew Nico was too. "But then so are you, Annabeth, and Thalia. Why me?"

"You're the prophecy kid, dude. People look at Annabeth and Thalia the same way. Annabeth thrives off of being a mentor and a leader, and Thalia thrives off power. They're okay with it. And as for me… some people are cut out for heroism, you know? Some people are born for it. Some people, they're born to fight from the shadows. I think it's kind of obvious which applies to me, and which applies to you." Nico shrugged. "It is what it is."

"I hate that." Percy said sadly. "You're only a little younger, and you helped almost as much as I did. Without your help in the Battle of the Labyrinth, the war would have been over before it really started. I never could have faced Kronos if you didn't find out about Luke bathing in the Styx. I hate that Chiron, Rachel, Thalia, Annabeth and I are the only ones that act as if you're…" Percy struggled for words, and Nico laughed humorlessly.

"Worth anything." He supplied lifelessly, his expression unreadable.

"Nico-" Percy started, but Nico waved him off.

"Save it. So do I need to worry about you, Golden Boy? Any unexpected suicides coming up?" Nico asked sardonically, already stepping down to the floor. _Not mine_, Percy thought.

"Where are you going?" Percy responded, not bothering to answer. Nico shrugged.

"I don't know. Somewhere? It's four o'clock, Rachel should be getting up with the sun by now, right?" Nico replied uncaringly, and Percy closed his eyes, deciding what to say.

When he opened them again, Nico was already gone.

Percy leaned back into his original position, his mind consumed with a new worry. Nico.

He hated what everyone assumed about Nico.

He hated the way that most people were either afraid of him or mean to him.

He hated the way Nico's head would automatically turn when they walked through camp and someone called out, "Freak!"

He hated the way he suspected something was wrong, but Nico wouldn't open up to anybody.

He hated that the one person who knew Nico best was gone, and he couldn't ask Bianca for help.

He hated the way that the responsibility of figuring it out had fallen to him because no one else cared enough to notice.

He hated that no one else cared.

That was really the problem anyway, wasn't it?

No one cared enough to look deeper. Nico acted sarcastic and dark and closed off and solitary. In most of the camp's eyes, that was what he was.

No one considered he was sad or angry or bullied or scared or lonely. Percy hadn't _really _considered it until recently, and he wondered why.

Painting in her cave, Rachel was thinking the same thing.

"Rach, you awake? Can I come in?" Nico called from just outside. She glanced at the clock- four in the morning. Had Nico really stayed awake again?

"Yeah, come on!" She yelled back, quickly throwing a cloth over the portrait of a certain black haired boy that she had just finished. Rachel turned to the door as Nico entered quietly. She asked knowingly, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Of course." He confirmed, collapsing into an arm chair across from her bed.

"What's on your mind, kid?" She asked, beginning to clean her brushes.

"Don't call me that!" Nico protested with an eye roll. "I'll be the same age as you in a year."

"Two." She corrected absentmindedly, placing the paintbrush back in its holder and walking to sit cross from him. He shook his head.

"Not as of…" he trailed off, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Four hours and fifteen minutes ago." He observed, and Rachel gaped a little.

"It's your birthday?" She yelped, jumping up and hitting him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Yeah. No one knew." He mumbled, and she crossed her arms.

"You should have _told _someone." She emphasized, and he looked down sadly.

"Bianca would have known."

She pulled up short, nodding once. "Ah. So that's why you've been so off lately."

"You noticed that?" Nico wondered in surprise, and she laughed.

"Of course. You're my friend." Rachel told him simply, and he smiled a little. "And I have a present for you."

She'd had a dream one time, of her presenting Nico with a cool painting of him, and had set about making it. She knew she'd need it for something, and it looked like this was that something.

"How?" Nico asked curiously, his surprise hardly concealed despite his best efforts.

"I have my ways." Rachel winked mischievously with a mysterious smile. She warned, "Be careful though, it isn't dry yet."

And then she removed the cloth from the easel, and Nico could only stare.

It was him. And he was… glowing. He was happy, and looked fairly lovestruck.

"You don't smile like this very often. I saw it one time, when you were talking to Thalia, and I just thought… I'd like to paint that sometime. So I did." She shrugged, and Nico blushed a little, another rare sight.

"Wow… thanks Rachel. I didn't expect this." Rachel gave him an electric smile and a small hug.

"Well we're family, right?"

…

**And there it is! _Still _not my best work, but it's my first time writing these guys in awhile. This was just an idea I had about this double standard, and I figured Percy and Nico were like the _best _example of it so I just rolled with it because I couldn't seem to think of any other story ideas. I really love Rachel/Nico friendship, and I'm IN LOVE with Percy/Nico with a best friends/brothers relationship. There's also a super micro Nico/Thalia hint in there if you get it, mostly because I can't resist ;). So I hope you like it, and I hope you review telling me if you did or what you didn't! I need some CC guys, it's been forever!**

**Good to be back.**


End file.
